finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Faith (ability)
'' (DS).]] Faith , also known as Might, is a spell that grants the status effect of the same name. It has appeared in many different skillsets and classes of magic. It is a counterpart to Bravery, which boosts physical power. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Faith is one of the new spells that can be accessed when Rosa and Rydia use Twincast and can be cast by anyone when they use the Recall command through the new Augment Ability system for the 3D versions. It costs 50 MP to use, deducting MP from both users of the Twincast command. The spell is classified as a White Magic spell. Final Fantasy IX Might is a White Magic spell that increases an ally's Attack power for the remainder of the battle and can be used several times for a cumulative effect. Eiko can cast it, along with the enemies Lamia and Iron Giant. The spell is learned from Priest's Racket and Hamelin. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. Might is similar in regards to its formula as Vivi's Focus ability, in that once Strength reaches 99 it will not increase further. The formula for Might is as follows. : * 125)/100[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 ''Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide by Rebirth Flame] The effect lasts for the entire battle, even if the character is KO'ed and revived. ''Final Fantasy XI In the Japanese version, Trust Magic is referred to as Faith magic. Rather than boosting an ally's magic power, however, Faith in this game summons an NPC battle ally, almost like a Guest. On the other hand, the Alter Ego of the Star Sibyl does fill the traditional function of a Faith magic by emitting an Indi-Acumen aura that strengthens allies' magic attack. Final Fantasy XII Faith is a Green Magick spell in ''Final Fantasy XII that increases magickal damage by 30-50%. Faith can be acquired by unlocking the Green Magick 6 license on the License Board. The spell itself can be bought at the Muthru Bazaar after the player has reached the clan rank Brave Companion, for 5,800 gil. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Faith is listed as White Magick 8 license. Costs 70 LP and uses 24 MP. The spell is not bought in magick shops, but found in a chest in Necrohol of Nabudis's Hall of the Ivory Covenant. Only the White Mage and Knight jobs can use it. ''Final Fantasy XIII Faith is a Synergist spell which increases an ally's magic power by 40% that can be learned by Lightning (Crystarium Stage 7), Sazh (Stage 2), Snow (Stage 7), and Hope (Stage 8). Vanille and Fang learn an upgraded version, Faithra, instead, which boosts the magic power by 80%, but its effect runs out faster. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Faith is a Synergist spell which increases Magic stat by 40%. Serah and Noel cannot learn the spell themselves and it is only available to the monsters in their Paradigm Pack. An upgraded form, Faithga, bestows Faith to the entire party, but for shorter time. Final Fantasy Tactics Faith is a command ability of the exclusive job class Templar which gives the target temporary Faith status. The Mystic's Belief has an identical effect. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery de:Ener Category:Final Fantasy IV Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII Green Magick Category:Final Fantasy XII White Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Synergist Abilities Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light White Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities